Maybe he was the one who would save her
by kourtneyyeah
Summary: Hermione has developed quite a few mental afflictions. Her only saving grace is that he cares enough about her to worry. But there's someone who cares even more, and he would do anything to see her get better. Warnings; Eating Disorder, Cutting, and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know when exactly she felt the need to do this to herself, but she did it none the less. Every day it got harder and harder to not ask for help. She knew what she was doing was bad for her, and that she needed to stop. But since when did she do what was good for her? Fighting against the Dark Lord wasnt good. And being best friends with Harry Potter was sure as hell not good. Yes, she is the brightest witch of their age, but she still makes mistakes. And this is one of them. She wished that someone, anyone, would notice and help her. She didnt care, she just wanted someone to be there for her. Because, as long as she can remember, no one has ever cared to notice that she was falling apart. Ever since first year when Ron had said nobody liked her, she hasnt been the same. She just wanted to be loved.

"Hey, Hermione, I have to tell you something.." Neville's feeble voice broke through her thoughts. She was sure he wanted help with his Charms homework.

"Sure, Neville. What is it?" Hermione spoke as if nothing was bothering her, as if the her world was alright and not falling apart.

"I.. I like you. And not the kind of 'Oh we're friends' kind of like. The 'Oh, you're really smart and pretty' kind of life. And I know in these times its weird to like someone. But theres something about you Hermione. Theres something about you thats so elusive, like you're hiding, that I like about you. So I was wo-" But before he could finish, Hermione's lips we're already on his. It was the kind of kissed reserved for muggle movies. So passionate, so raw. It was by far the best kiss Neville had ever had. Never mind the fact it was hit first kiss. They could hear wolf whistles and protests in the background. But they didn't care this was their moment. And they'd be damned if anyone was going to ruin it. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart.

"So, what was the question you were going to ask me Neville?" Hermione giggled and layed her head on his chest. _'Maybe he's going to be the one to save me.'_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the kiss, and people we're still getting used to the idea of Hermione and Neville. Especially Ron. He protested every night before they went to bed, '_Why do you like her?_' and '_You know shes going to end up bossy!_' But Neville didn't care. He was happy. And he could only hope Hermione was happy too. He never saw her eat at any of the meals. He figured it was because She was helping Ginny with the OWLs. She was studying more, and more. She barley had time for friends, or Neville for that matter. But when the did get to see each other, there hands always found there way onto the other persons body. They never go tired of it. Each day was wrought with new wonders of their relationship. And the only person who seemed to mind was Ron.

"Will you two quit it!" He yelled. He hated seeing the girl he loved snog one of his friends.

"Well, excuse me for snogging my boyfriend when your over there practically taking Lavenders clothes off!" She shot back. She was tired of it being a double standard. Ron could do what ever he wanted, but as soon as she kissed someone he was pissed. It just wasn't fair. Ron tried to say something, but he couldn't. He stormed up to his dormitory, swearing under his breath. Hermione kissed Neville and left out the portrait hole. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going somewhere. She let her feet take her to wherever they would go. To her surprise, they took her to the dungeons. As soon she realized it, she hurried to get out of there. But one pale skinned Slytherien she knew all to well noticed. He stopped her right outside the great hall.

"Well, well, well. A mudblood in the dungeons? What could you possibly want?" He sneered. A smirk played on his lips. He took in her body, even under her robes he could see she was thin, fragile even. He would never admit it, but over the years he grew quite fond on Hermione. He never showed it, but when they we're around each other he was positively delighted to be near her. He loved everything about her. She was just simply gorgeous.

"Shut up Malfoy, just leave me alone." She said hurriedly. She hadn't eaten since her and Neville got together, she needed to be perfect for him. Her head was reeling, she felt lightheaded and nauseous.

"Now, now. Calm down, we're all friends here right?" He said in a soft tone. He didn't care anymore, he loved her. And he'd be damned if Longbottom would get her. She started to look uneasy, he tried to steady her but she pushed him off feebly. He was concerned, she was never seen eating and now she was passing out? He worried alot about her, whether anyone knew or not. He wanted her to be okay. She stumbled back words and he helped her gain her balance. She didnt protest to his touch this time, she welcomed it. It was warm and pleasant, unlike her cold, harsh skin. She was passing out, but before she did she mumbled something. It was something that sounded much, to Draco, like '_I love you.._'


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was holding Hermione's hand in the infirmary when Neville and Ron came in. He quickly pulled his hand away. He wasn't ready for anyone to know. They ran up to Hermione and glared at Draco.

"What did you do to her?" Neville said is desperation. He was hysterical.

"Yeah, what'd you do to her ferret?" Ron spat out. He was sick of not being there for Hermione when everyone else was. He was the one that loved her, he was the on right beside her when they fought, and now Neville and Draco are there more for her? He was furious, but at himself.

"Mr. Malfoy didn't do a thing, she passed out on her own accord. He took her to the infirmary right away. In fact, he helped her." Madam Pomfrey said as she entered. "If he had not been with her when she passed out, she would've hit the floor and probably cracked her skull." Neville and Ron flinched at this. They didn't want to hear it.

"So, you're telling me, Draco saved her?" Ron said. He was shocked to say the least.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." She said as she gave Hermione a potion. She started to stir, and they all watched intently. Waiting for her to wake up and say something, to prove she was alright. When she mumbled they all listened. Her first words after she woke up were, whether Neville or Ron liked it or not, '_Dr-Draco_.' Draco was ecstatic. He held Hermione's hand and didn't care what they thought. He loved her, and that was that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; Short chapter, I know. Im busy with school, court, and boy problems. So im going to try and update as much as possible. Promise. Hope you like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

IM CHANGING THE WRITING STYLE TO 1ST PERSON ITS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE IN THIRD PERSON SORRY -

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since I passed out and Draco is by my side every second. Much to my surprise. Neville has been acting funny too, like I did something wrong. Madam Pomfrey is making me eat a million and twelve calories and I cant fucking stand it. I've always been cold, but for some reason it's freezing in this infirmary As I pull up the cover up to get warm and go back to sleep I hear the door open. I have just enough time to lay down before they could notice me. It's Neville, and Draco.<p>

"She's my girlfriend ferret!" Neville yells, making me flinch. Ive never heard his voice like that.

"But you aren't watching her. Have you heard what Madam Pomfrey has said about her? SHE'S SICK. She needs to eat and you're not doing that and I can!" Draco spats back in his venomous tone. Draco likes me like that...? I had no idea. Fuck.

"I'M TRYING CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU CAN'T JUST SHOVE FOOD DOWN HER THROAT CAN YOU? YOU HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE NEEDS IT AND SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGE HER. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IM DOING? I'M TRYING EVERYTHING I CAN!" Neville's eyes are brimming with tears and Draco gives him a big hug. Its nice to see Draco show sympathy.

"You're not doing enough. " And with that Draco leaves. Neville walks over and sits beside me and just cries. I want to sit up and hold him, show him he's doing all he can and that he's doing great. But its caught in my throat once the tears start to stream.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm doing everything I can. I just want you to get healthy and better. Because you deserve every bit of that better. You deserve all the things I... I-, That I cant give you.." With that he gets up and walks away.

"He left, because.. Because I was a selfish bitch." I say under my breath. No body will ever like me, I dont even like me..


	5. Chapter 5

_**I AM SO NOT GOOD AT SEX SCENES DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT JUDGING ITLL MAKE ME FEEL BAD. HUMOR ME OKAY**_

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey let me out of the infirmary the following morning, with strict instructions to keep my calorie intake up. She said that if I didnt, I'd be right back in the infirmary within a week. I didn't want to miss anymore classes, or have anyone be suspicious, so I agreed to keep it up and to cut back on the exercise. Which is all a lie. Im not sure when I became a liar, but I guess it comes with the territory I walk out, headed straight for the quidditch pitch. Hoping no one is there so I can work off these damned pounds she put on me. When I arrive I am horrified to see the Slytherin team practicing, I turn and walk away as fast and quietly as I can hoping no one noticed me. It seemed to work, because I got back to the castle alone, without any interference with a certain blonde boy. I don't know why, but ever since I had passed out all I wanted to do was kiss him. Which is disgusting, I thought. He's a pureblood douche who had made my life a living hell since the 1st year we were here. But it was the way his eyes lit up when he saw me, and how sweet his voice was when he was talking to me, unlike his harsh venomous tone he used with Ron and Harry so much. It was his body language, how when he talked to me he seemed relaxed and always looked me in the eyes. It was his intelligence, whether he showed it or not. But most of all,<em> I thought<em>, it was his confidence in himself and everything he did. Looking up at the sky, I sighed. 'If only I had the confidence.' Walking up the great hall stairs, I sat down and put my head in my hands. I wasnt dizzy, I didnt feel bad or exauhasted. I just didnt believe that I was falling for Draco, of all people, when I was still heart broken from Neville breaking up with me. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Standing up, I didnt feel dizzy like I normally would've, and I was kind of suprised. With a satisfaction I hadn't felt in years I skipped to the commons room. When the portrait opened, I instantly wished I hadnt. Neville was sitting by the fire doing his homework, and Ron was on the couch practically dry humping Lavendar. No one noticed that I had walked in, until Ginny saw me.  
>"HERMIONE!" She yelled running up to me and giving me one of those Weasley hugs. At the sound of my name Neville tensed up but didnt stop doing his homework. Ron shot up off Lavendar to come give me a hug, which I half-heartedly returned. "How've you been? Do you feel better? Why'd you pass out?" She bombards me with questions I try to avoid, but as a Weasley she never gives up.<br>"Im fine Gin, better than ever actually. And I guess it was just the stress of so many classes and a new bo-" I stop mid sentence when I realize what I was about to say. Rons face contorts, and Ginny averts her gaze. I can tell its been hell in here since Neville told them. "Well, Im off to the kitchen to get some ice cream, I'll see you guys at dinner."  
>"But thats like 4 hours from now.." Ron says, a hint of concern in his voice.<br>"Yeah, I know. Im gonna go to the library after to catch up on my work." I say half way out of the portrait. I know I just lied the biggest lie of the day, but Im not going to let them know what im really doing. I dont even want to know what im doing but I have to do it. I walk briskly towards the dungeons, still unsure why im doing this. Before I could get there I run into the object of my pursuit. "You!" I yelp, trying to sound composed but I hadnt really thought about what I was going to say. He seems to know this, and he takes my hand and leads me to the room of requirement. When we walk in I see this beautiful 4 poster bed, green and red fairy lights, and a big full length mirror all the way up to the ceiling. "What?" I said breathily, I had never seen anything this beautiful before, and it had come out of the mind of Draco Malfoy.  
>"Do you like it?" He whispered, obviously nervous. Im completely speechless, I just look at him and shake my head. This is so beautiful, and so is he. I couldn't ask for anything better. He leads me to the mirror and I want to cry. He's just so perfect and im a fat cow. I close my eyes, and swallow my tears. This is a moment too perfect to be messed up with insecurities. "I wanted a room that was as beautiful as you are, so im glad you like it." "Its perfect." I whisper, more to myself than to him. He puts his arm around my waist and holds me so delicately, that I can feel myself melt into him.<br>"I love you Hermione, and I was so scared when you passed out. And I realized that if I didnt tell you soon, maybe I wouldnt ever get the chance.." I looked at him, with tears brimming in his eyes and a look of pure hurt, I knew that he cared more than anyone knew or ever would. I kissed him with no intention of stopping. I kissed him and he kissed me back, the fireworks that muggles always talk about were there. This kiss would be ingrained into my mind until the day I died. This was the kiss I had been waiting for my whole life. I pulled away for a second just to tell him,  
>"I love you too, Draco. Ive denied it for so long and I just cant anymore." The look in his eyes was something I have never seen before. It was love, for me and only me. He turned me toward the mirror and started kissing up and down my neck. His touch was electric and I welcomed it and wanted more. He slowly pulled off my robe and moved us to the bed. I was in heaven it felt, I finally felt pure bliss. He ran his fingers through my hair, planting sweet kisses along my jawbone. He went to take off my bra and I stopped him, pulled hum up to my face to makeout because no matter how good it felt, I was still insecure. Both of us breathing heavily he tore off his pants and with one swift motion took my virginity. It hurt but at the same time I liked it. I knew that he was who I wanted it to be with, and I couldnt have been happier. I had watched enough porn to know the girl should do something. So I got on top and rode him like I had seen. I mean what does anyone expect if you're a 17 year old virgin, you're gonna watch porn so when you finally lose it, they'll never know. Im not gonna tell Draco he was my first, because by the look of his face, he would never guess. We kept switching positions for a while until he finally came. When he did he was on top so he collapsed beside me on the bed. With us both panting we didnt notice that it was almost dinner time. We laid in each others arms, just staring into each others eyes. Almost as if to confess all the things the years have yeilded, and why the had never admitted it before.<br>"Hermione, its almost dinner." Draco said once he noticed. He picked up my clothes first and handed them to me, _'what a gentlemen'_ I thought. We both got dressed in silence.  
>"Draco... does this mean-" I trailed off, hoping he'd catch on.<br>"I guess it means that we're in love and thats all I need." He said in a gentle tone, he sounded so sure and content. The smile on his face was true and I loved it.  
>"I love you Draco, Im really glad you were there when I passed out. Or this would've never happened." I giggled at the thought of what had just occurred he smirked and chuckled. We kissed and left the Room seperately just to be safe. On the way to dinner I couldnt stop thining about how amazing he was. When I got down to the dining hall, I went to go sit with Ginny. I sat down and she looked at me weird, then in a whisper to where only I could hear, said,<br>"You smell like sex and the dungeons."


End file.
